A vingança do Youkai
by Aiko-Hosokawa
Summary: Presente de Natal para June Briefs. Yusuke e Kurama.Uma proposta, um ato impensado... O Yokai jamais perdoaria... [Editada, revisada e melhorada!]


Continha trechos de 'Swallowed' do Bush e 'Slept So Long' do KoRn retiradas devido a restricão do site.

**A vingança do Youkai**

**Aiko Hosokawa**

Era manhã, o sol nascia trazendo seu aconchegante calor primaveril. Em sua casa, Kurama terminava de se arrumar para ir a escola. Já havia vestido seu uniforme e tomado café ao lado de sua mãe, estava agora em seu quarto pegando o material necessário para aquele dia.

Ouviu a campainha, mas não deu importância continuando a pegar suas coisas.

- Shuuichi... - Ouviu sua mãe chamar, batendo levemente na porta e abrindo-a sorrindo para o filho.

- Yusuke está lá na sala te esperando. - Disse com sua habitual meiguice. Não estranhando a presença do moreno ali já que seu filho havia confiado-lhe a verdade e contado sobre o namoro com o outro rapaz, a princípio achou estranho, mas amava seu menino acima de tudo e jamais o repreenderia ou negaria por causa disso.

- Yusuke? - Perguntou levantando a sobrancelha, intrigado. Era algo muito incomum ter o outro a essa hora da manhã em sua casa.

A mãe sorriu confirmando o fato e, juntos, deixaram o quarto. Chegaram na sala enquanto o ruivo ainda se perguntava o que estaria acontecendo.

- Bom dia! - Yusuke se apressou a falar sorridente.

- Bom dia... - Kurama falou suspeitando que havia algo errado.

- Bom dia. Tenho meus afazeres na cozinha. Aproveitem bem a aula e juízo! - Falou ela retirando-se da sala.

- ... O que deu em você para aparecer aqui tão cedo? - Finalmente o ruivo perguntou o que tanto lhe incomodava.

- Credo! Só queria te ver... - O moreno falou com a cara mais indignada do mundo, afinal não havia entendido a indireta... Ou melhor, fingiu não entender.

- Conta outra. – Kurama, cruzando os braços falou. Já estava há algum tempo ao lado de Urameshi como namorado e como amigo estava a muito mais, conhecia bem aquele jeito moleque e sabia, atrás daquele castanho olhar havia alguma trama se formando.

- Ahhh tá bom... - Deu-se por vencido, realmente não conseguia enganar o outro.

- Vamos matar o primeiro horário e ir ao shopping? - Indagou sorrindo abertamente, mostrando seu sorriso mais travesso.

- Eu sabia que tinha algo... Mas shopping? Não parece nada com você... - Ainda tinha dúvidas, algo parecia muito errado.

- Também não precisa de tanta desconfiança! - Tomou um ar sério, quase ofendido, tinha que convencer o ruivo de qualquer maneira!

- Por favor... - Disse manhosamente o moreno fazendo cara de coitado e injustiçado.

Kurama olhou, sabia que havia algo ali, mas... Aquele olhar, aquela carinha... Não dava pra negar!

- Tá, então vamos logo. - Kurama falou já indo para a porta, passando pelo moreno ficando de costa para ele.

Yusuke olhou para o ruivo que se movia contrariado, quando o viu de costas não resistiu, um sorriso quase sádico e muito safado se formou levemente em seu lábios.

"Consegui!". Comemorou em pensamento seguindo seu amado...

_**oooOOOooo**_

- Afinal, o que você quer aqui? - Perguntou Kurama assim que entraram no maior Shopping Center da cidade.

- Logo você vai saber! - Sorriu o moreno.

- Vem comigo! – Yusuke chamou o ruivo, puxando-o pela mão esquerda.

Então Kurama apenas se deixou levar pela empolgação do namorado, não conseguia compreender a situação, mas algo lhe parecia muito errado, pensou que teria sido melhor ter dito "não" e ido a escola, mas agora já não podia mais voltar atrás.

Via as pessoas passando rapidamente ao seu lado, na realidade eram suas pernas que se moviam velozmente graças ao empenho de Yusuke. Entraram em um corredor e pararam de supetão, tão brusco foi o movimento que Kurama não conseguiu evitar o choque com o dorso do parceiro.

- Aí! – Praguejou, então olhou ao redor, era o corredor dos banheiros havia um bebedor, alguns telefones públicos e duas entradas, a do banheiro feminino e a do masculino.

- A pressa era por isso? – Perguntou sorrindo com ar divertido olhando para a face do moreno que ainda estava muito próximo.

Yusuke adotou um ar mais sério e sensual, o olhar carregado de desejo e luxúria.

- Não... Eu quero outra coisa... – Disse baixinho segurando o corpo esguio de Kurama puxando-o para si, colando os corpos usando a mão esquerda enquanto a direita foi acariciar a face do ruivo.

- Vou te pegar no banheiro do shopping... – Disse roucamente, tentando colar os lábios nos do outro.

- Não mesmo! – Afirmou Kurama desvencilhando-se do abraço, virando-se de costas para Urameshi, já com o intuito de sair dali.

A proposta era um absurdo!

Em um rápido movimento, Yusuke abraçou o corpo mais magro, agarrando-o pela cintura com ambas as mãos, novamente colando os corpos, roçando seu desejo, que já crescia, nas nádegas do outro youkai.

- Não vou te dar chance de fugir! – Afirmou roucamente ao ouvido esquerdo do parceiro, mordendo levemente parte da pele do alvo pescoço.

- Hummm... Yusuke... Alguém pode ver. – Gemeu baixinho, sentindo o volume que lhe tocava, soltou o aviso que saiu mais incerto do que desejava e repreendeu-se por isso.

- Sei que gosta dessas brincadeirinhas... Vem! – Convidou sensualmente, a voz saindo banhada em luxúria e lânguida. Com cuidado deu um passo para trás, já que a porta estava a suas costas. Incertos, quase contrariados foram os passos do parceiro. Não mudou as posições, soltou o braço direito abrindo a porta e colocando ambos os corpos para dentro.

- Agora a brincadeira começa... – Murmurou peralta ao ouvido de Kurama, sorrindo safado e satisfeito...

_**oooOOOooo**_

Acabará de chegar à escola, Yusuke o havia deixado lá. Perdeu todas as aulas antes do intervalo, agora os alunos lanchavam e Kurama estava ali, sentado na sala vazia, sua carteira era a mais próxima da janela central, apoiava o queijo em ambas as mãos e olhava para fora.

"_Não acredito que ele fez realmente aquilo!"_. Dizia-se ainda incrédulo em pensamento.

"_Droga! No banheiro do shopping! Que absurdo! Tive até que apagar a memória de um segurança! Isso é inadmissível! Mas isso não fica assim!"._ Pensou sorrindo sadicamente.

- Minha vingança será perversa, Urameshi... – Jurou baixinho para si, tirando o apoio do queijo cruzando os braços sobre a mesa.

"_Gosta de brincar? Então te mostrarei o que essa raposa sabe fazer!"._ A cada momento a idéia recém tida parecia ainda mais perfeita, vingar-se-ia com classe e começaria a arrumar tudo assim que saísse da escola! O professor entrou e os alunos logo depois, a aula recomeçou, porém na mente do ruivo somente sua deliciosa revanche se fazia estar...

_**oooOOOooo**_

_À tarde mesmo dia..._

Entrou na loja, ainda estava com seu uniforme e na mão esquerda trazia a pasta com seu material, o vendedor logo o olhou com espanto.

- Uma ruivinha tão delicada não deveria estar aqui. – Disse.

O vendedor era alto e másculo, aparentava uns vinte e seis anos, tinha os cabelos negros na altura dos ombros, repicados e soltos, os olhos pareciam duas profundas e brilhantes pedras de jade, vestia uma calça preta parecendo jeans com rasgos nos joelhos, na coxa esquerda e de barras desfiadas e a camisa era sem mangas preta justa ao corpo mostrando perfeitamente o corpo másculo e bem desenhado.

- Não sou uma menina. – Respondeu com tom de irritação, não gostando da forma com que era encarado por aqueles jades gulosos.

- Hummm... Um menino... – O homem sorrindo ainda mais safadamente, devorando o corpo delicado.

- Vim comprar... Não o contrário! – Afirmou seco indo em direção às prateleiras, ignorando o moreno que continuava a lhe encarar.

Então seu telefone celular tocou, pegou-o dentro da bolsa.

- Alô. Olá, Yusuke – Disse ao atender.

- _Kurama, onde você está?_ – Do outro lado da linha perguntou Urameshi, que estava em casa deitado no sofá da sala ainda de uniforme, a seu lado no chão estava a mochila.

- Estou só fazendo umas comprinhas... – Kurama não mudou o tom, soando convincente e seguro.

_- Hum... Sei... Gostou da nossa manhã?_ – Indagou o moreno com sarcasmo.

- Agora não dá para falar sobre isso, mais tarde te ligo. Beijos! – E o ruivo desligou o celular, recolocando-o na bolsa.

Em seu apartamento, Urameshi ficou a olhar o telefone fixo com cada de 'eu disse algo errado?', achando estranha a atitude do outro.

"_Mas também pudera... Depois daquela!". _Riu gostosamente sem ter idéia do que o aguardava...

_**oooOOOooo**_

Enquanto isso, Kurama já escolhia o que desejava, não demorou muito e logo foi ao moreno vendedor para pagar tudo.

- A festa vai ser boa! – Comentou maldosamente o vendedor.

O ruivo não se dignou a responder, apenas perguntou o valor total, pagou a conta e saiu...

_**oooOOOooo**_

_Dia seguinte, após as aulas._

- Alô, Yusuke? Precisamos conversar, será que poderia ir a minha casa hoje por volta das dezenove horas? – Perguntou Kurama em meio a uma loja de produtos esotéricos.

- _Claro, mas aconteceu alguma coisa? _– Yusuke perguntou apreensivo, pensando ser algo grave.

- Não é nada disso, só quero conversar sobre ontem. – Afirmou entregando para a vendedora o que queria comprar.

- _Tá, eu apareço lá sim._ – Respondeu. Logo se despediu e desligou. Estava em pé apenas de calça jeans encostado no sofá.

"_Algo me diz que eu tô ferrado! Ele vai brigar comigo!"._ Convenceu-se em pensamento, mas sem se arrepender, na realidade, pensava em fazer outras dessas loucuras...

Kurama apenas sorriu ao pagar a conta, pegou a embalagem e foi, teria que aproveitar essa noite que sua mãe não estaria em casa para poder se vingar...

_**oooOOOooo**_

_18:55 PM. Casa de Shuuichi Minamino._

Yusuke chegou, estava muito curioso para saber o que o ruivo havia achado daquele dia, pois não conseguia arrancar nada pelo telefone e não o viu desde então, além do quê, já estava com saudades... Apertou a campainha e esperou.

Em poucos instantes percebeu a maçaneta sendo movida e em seguida a porta se abriu.

Prendeu o ar ao ver seu amado ruivo vestido com uma calça roxa quase preta, a camisa da mesma cor no estilo japonesa, clássica, sem mangas compridas até um pouco acima do meio das coxas, nas laterais, abaixo da cintura, ela se abria em fendas que deixavam ver o tecido da calça, os botões desciam no centro da peça, começando na gola indo até quase o fim, os pés estavam descalços, o único problema... As bonitas madeixas ruivas jaziam presas em rabo de cavalo baixo.

Kurama olhou de cima a baixo, o moreno vinha despojado como sempre, com seu tênis, calça jeans justa e camiseta branca um pouco larga, mas mostrando levemente o contorno do corpo bem feito, os fios dos negros cabelos, como sempre, perfeitamente alinhados criando certa incoerência com a personalidade selvagem do jovem.

- Venha. - Chamou o ruivo, já se virando de costas fazendo o "rabo de cavalo" ricochetear levemente.

Yusuke sorriu vendo o quão sensual o outro estava, entrou fechando a porta logo em seguida, retirou o tênis deixando-o no local e seguindo o namorado.

- Onde está sua mãe? - Perguntou Urameshi olhando o apartamento, notando que somente os dois ali estavam.

- Ela saiu e não volta hoje. - Kurama disse, parando em meio à sala virando apenas o rosto para ver de canto de olho o parceiro, que estava parado um pouco atrás. Novamente virou-se para frente sem conseguir conter o sorriso safado.

- Preparei algo para nós. – Afirmou voltando a caminhar, entrando no próximo cômodo da residência.

- Sério? E o que seria? - Yusuke falou empolgado indo logo atrás do outro, entrando na copa que antecedia à cozinha. Parou surpreso.

Havia uma mesa muito bem posta, com bonito jogo de jantar tipicamente japonês, sendo que alguns dos vasilhames já continham diversos pratos frios típicos da culinária japonesa, no meio da mesa uma garrafa de cor azulada e transparente repleta de um líquido...

- Saquê! - Afirma Urameshi empolgado.

Adorava aquela bebida, mas às vezes era difícil conseguir uma de boa qualidade, principalmente por ainda ser menor de idade e não trabalhar.

- Especialmente para você. - Diz Kurama, vendo o olhar quase infantil do parceiro.

- Ahhhhh... Kurama! - Yusuke falou, pegando a garrafa e se abraçando a ela como se fosse algo muito importante, depois olhou o rótulo e reparou que se tratava de uma das marcas mais caras do mercado. Sentiu a boca salivar somente com a possibilidade de degustar aquele maravilhoso líquido.

- Imaginei que ia gostar... - Kurama cerra felinamente os olhos, vendo o outro completamente absorto à garrafa.

Urameshi sorriu e assentiu com a cabeça, ainda olhando para o rótulo.

- Sente-se, Yusuke. - Convidou o ruivo, indicando com a mão o lugar à mesa.

Mais uma vez o moreno concordou e, sem largar a garrafa, foi ao local indicado pelo namorado, sentando-se sobre suas próprias pernas e só então recolocando a bebida em seu lugar de origem.

Kurama ainda sorrindo acompanhava cada movimento do outro e, em seguida, fez o mesmo, sentando-se à frente do primeiro.

- Não sei o que fiz para merecer isso, mas estou adorando. - Afirma Yusuke sentindo-se muito feliz, tinha o namorado mais lindo e delicado do mundo.

Novamente o ruivo sorriu, pegando a garrafa, colocando uma mão próxima ao gargalo e a outra junto ao fundo do recipiente azul transparente, levantou-se ficando de joelhos e serviu o líquido transparente, despejando-o na quadrada vasilha negra por fora com adornos dourados que lembravam folhas e pétalas de cerejeiras e por dentro era de um vermelho intenso tal como sangue.

O moreno olhava encantado e satisfeito, viu o outro se afastar e servir a si mesmo e não esperou mais, pegou o pequeno recipiente quadrado e notou que o parceiro fez o mesmo.

- A nós! – Kurama falou, sorrindo discretamente.

- A nós! – Concordou.

Em seguida Yusuke virou, de uma só vez, todo o líquido garganta à baixo, sentindo o pequeno ardor tão característico de uma boa bebida, esquentar-lhe por dentro enquanto descia até o estômago.

Havia fechado os olhos para melhor apreciar aquele inebriante sabor, quando novamente os abriu deparou-se com um impreciso sorriso nos lábios do amado, de imediato notou que ele não havia ingerido o saquê, pois o vasilhame ainda estava junto à boca rosada.

- Algum problema? - Urameshi perguntou depositando o copo vazio na mesa.

- Não. Problema algum, apenas estava te admirando. - Falou o ruivo com ar de mistério, também recolocando seu intacto copo por sobre a mesa.

Kurama entrelaçou os dedos apoiando o queijo neles e os cotovelos na mesa, olhando com serenidade perturbadora.

- Tem algo errado. - Yusuke falou, estranhando a postura do namorado.

- O que... – Não conseguiu completar a pergunta, sentiu uma pontada na cabeça e uma forte vertigem, todo o corpo bambeou como se fosse ao chão naquele momento.

Shuuichi só observava, ainda mantendo-se sereno como se nada estivesse a acontecer diante de si.

- Kurama... - Rosnou irritado o moreno apoiando ambas as mãos na mesa, forçando o corpo para cima levantando-se, custosamente, as pernas bambas, a vista ofuscada tornado-se cada vez mais desfocada.

O ruivo sorriu, deixando seus lábios se transmutarem de forma quase perversa, mas não saiu do lugar, nem mesmo se moveu.

- Kura... - Yusuke não conseguiu concluir o chamado, o corpo pendeu para o lado tornando-se pesado demais para suportar e foi ao chão, viu que o parceiro ainda sorria e finalmente o viu mover as mãos e os lábios.

- Boa noite... 'Cinderela'. – Foi a última coisa que ouviu, vendo a ruiva figura desaparecer em meio à escuridão e a consciência deixou seu corpo.

_**oooOOOooo**_

achou ter ouvido um som forte, pesado e agressivo... Ao longe sentiu um perfume familiar, dois focos de luz se formaram começando bem pequenos, a escuridão começava a desaparecer, aos poucos esses focos cresciam, imagens distorcidas se firmaram, o som se tornou mais alto e nítido, o perfume ficou mais forte, lembranças confusas começaram a brigar em sua mente.

_**O sol quente me alimenta**_

_**Eu estou carregado de desconfiança**_

Reconheceu o aromara, eram rosas, só que a concentração era mais forte do que as que já havia sentindo... O som finalmente reconheceu, uma música de ritmo agressivo quase sombrio, espalhando-se e entrando em sua mente parecendo dificultar as recordações do que poderia ter acontecido.

Lembrou-se! Havia sido convidado à casa do namorado, havia entrado... Conversado um pouco... Uma bela mesa, uma garrafa... Saquê... Kurama...

- Kurama! - Chamou no momento que se lembrou de tudo.

Ficou instantaneamente irritado, recuperando completamente a consciência. Deu um forte impulso tentando se levantar, porém não foi capaz, olhou assustado e irado então percebeu, estava deitado em uma cama e tinha os pulsos, tornozelos e tronco... Presos.

O leito estava recoberto de negro lençol feito de seda pura, os punhos do moreno jaziam presos à cabeceira e os tornozelos aos "pés" da cama de forma que as pernas ficavam ligeiramente afastadas, o que o prendia não eram simples cordas, tratava-se de cipós verde-musgo, de mais ou menos dez milímetros que davam algumas voltas e desciam escondendo sua origem sob o móvel e na cintura acontecia o mesmo.

Enquanto a música tocava e o perfume ainda o inebriavam, vasculhou atordoado e irritado o local. Parecia o quarto de Kurama, porém uma penumbra avermelhada encobria tudo, o aroma de rosas era forte, notou que algumas velas vermelhas bruxuleavam espalhando levemente sua luz dourada e branca, sentiu os olhos arderem e fechou-os apenas um pouco, novamente forçou os braços querendo se libertar, mas apenas sentiu leve dor provinda do local, então percebeu... Aquilo só poderia ser obra de um youkai poderoso, um que dominasse as plantas...

- KURAMA! – Gritou, forçando novamente os pulsos para cima, sem sucesso, louco para se libertar dali.

- Não precisa gritar... Urameshi. – A voz do ruivo soa, chegando aos ouvidos do moreno na forma dessas palavras que viam carregadas de luxúria de um modo que jamais notou no outro.

Levantou a cabeça, assustado, guiou o olhar para a porta do banheiro do quarto, prendeu a respiração ficando completamente atônico, sem palavras...

À porta estava Kurama, recostado sensualmente ao marco, ficando assim de frente para o outro, mostrando seu sorriso mais lascivo. Yusuke olhou de cima a baixo, subindo novamente o olhar, não acreditando no que seus olhos castanhos viam.

O sempre delicado namorado estava usando um par de negras e longas botas que subiam até acima do joelho fechando dos lados com fivelas prateadas, usava também um micro short, preto, aparentemente de couro, mas possuidor de um brilho metálico, deixava as coxas alvas à mostra revelando também a branquinha pele abaixo do umbigo, o dorso vinha precariamente coberto por um curto colete do mesmo tecido que a outra peça e na mesma cor, esse fechava à frente apenas por três correntes prateadas, também existentes dos lados da veste mostrando o peito tão claro quanto às outras partes à vista.

Subiu mais um pouco o olhar, vendo o sorriso malicioso naqueles maravilhosos lábios, agora percebeu que suas amadas esmeraldas tinham um contorno negro deixando-as ainda mais chamativas e sedutoras, então reparou que os fios ruivos e sedosos, aparentemente molhados, caiam selvagemente fazendo com que alguns, além da franja, caírem na face perfeita.

Kurama abraçava a si mesmo, levemente, mantendo a mão esquerda do lado direito da delgada cintura e a direita no lado esquerdo do quadril revelando que nessa mão usava uma luva preta não possuidora de dedos, inclinou levemente a cabeça para trás como que em convite, apenas observando o outro.

O moreno não resistiu, instintivamente mordeu o lábio inferior e novamente tentou se livrar dos cipós, remexendo-se, louco para pegar aquele corpo lindamente sexy.

- Ahhh... Kurama, me solta. - Disse em tom ainda contido, começando a achar a brincadeira muito sem graça.

- Pára de brincar. – Pediu, puxando novamente o pulso direito.

Felinamente o ruivo moveu-se, desfazendo a posição, iniciando uma seqüência de lânguidos movimentos, fazendo os fios bonitos balançarem levemente, mantendo o olhar, sóbrio e sensual, mirado apenas no parceiro.

- Hummm... O que foi? Gosta de brincar, mas não gosta quando brincam com você? – Perguntou roucamente o jovem.

Yusuke olhou ainda mais assustado.

- Vingança? - Indagou baixinho, lembrando-se da manhã no shopping e tomando consciência que desde então o outro lhe pareceu muito estranho.

Kurama estava aos pés da cama, bem próximo a ela, então levantou a perna esquerda colocando-a em cima do rebaixado móvel tocando o tornozelo do moreno com a ponta do pé, acariciando provocativamente.

- Você fica muito sensual assim... – Falou, olhando famintamente para o corpo moreno e bem desenhado.

Só então Yusuke percebeu, não usava suas habituais roupas, mas sim uma calça preta muito justa no corpo, revelando as formas roliças de suas coxas, o botão estava aberto e o zíper aberto apenas um centímetro, estava descalço e o dorso completamente nu mostrando as formas do abdômen bem delineado.

- O que está fazendo? – Perguntou muito irritado, apertando os dentes.

O ruivo sorriu satisfeito, ajoelhou-se na cama, entre as pernas abertas do outro, em movimentos lânguidos e sensuais apoiou ambas as mãos, ainda entre as pernas de Yusuke, olhando-o como um predador que admira a mais linda e delicada presa.

Moveu a mão esquerda, colocando-a próxima a parte interna da coxa do moreno, a direita passou sem tocar, por cima da outra coxa apoiando-se nos lençóis, começando, assim, a engatinhar felinamente enquanto a lasciva continuava a se espalhar vinda da música, permitiu que apenas as pontas de seus cabelos frios tocassem a pele quente e bronzeada, provocando arrepios no corpo amado.

Finalmente parou. A face na mesma direção que a de Yusuke, encarando com suas sensuais esmeraldas o amado e confuso olhar castanho, mantendo uma distância de aproximadamente vinte centímetros sem tocar em parte alguma o corpo do parceiro, apoiando as mãos uma de cada lado da cabeça de Urameshi.

- Eu também gosto de brincar... Vou-lhe ensinar a não provocar a Raposa Youko. – Falou com voz arrastada, rouca e sensual.

Minamino não esperou, tomou os lábios que tanto amava que, devido ao ato inesperado, não tivera tempo de se fechar à investida, adentrou à quente boca com lasciva levando sua língua atrevida a cada canto possível sempre em movimentos circulares, explorando como se fosse a primeira e a última vez.

Yusuke assustou-se. Teve uma pequena dificuldade de corresponder de pronto devido à violenta fome que havia explícita no ato do parceiro, no entanto, logo começou a corresponder da mesma maneira, instintivamente puxando os braços, querendo abraçar o corpo esguio, porém novamente se frustrou.

Kurama sorria internamente ao mesmo tempo em que lutava contra seu desejo de ser logo possuído pelo amado. Finalmente permitiu que os corpos se tocassem completamente, deitando-se sobre o corpo moreno, encaixando a perna esquerda entre as do namorado, podendo assim iniciar uma leve massagem no órgão que já aumentava seu volume.

Com a mão esquerda começou a acariciar o corpo abaixo do seu, descendo do pescoço, passando pelo peito onde brincou com o mamilo direito por alguns instantes, continuando sua jornada acariciou o abdômen durinho, indo depois as nádegas firmes apertando-as com desejo, enquanto sua mão direita firmava a cabeça do parceiro deixando-o ainda mais a mercê de se desejo.

Kurama abandonou os lábios de Yusuke mordendo o queixo, descendo com mordidas e beijos que deixavam a pele rubra, lambendo apenas para sentir melhor o sabor daquela pele macia.

- Hummm... Ruivo... AHHHH! - Gemia o moreno completamente envolvido pela excitação daquela doce vingança, gritando mais alto ao sentir os dentes do outro lhe mordendo o mamilo direito, causando dor e prazer.

Sugou com vontade, ouvindo o amado gemer e chamar seu nome roucamente... A música ainda tocava, dando um assombroso fundo a seu ato profano.

Novamente desceu, mordendo a pele bronzeada e acariciando-a com as mãos, chegou ao umbigo penetrando-o com a língua enquanto a mão esquerda foi para a coxa direita do vulnerável moreno, acariciando, impudicamente, a parte interna.

Os sentidos de Yusuke iam a mil, o perfume e a música pareciam lhe inebriar impedindo que conseguisse racionalizar, as carícias do amante em nada contribuíam para mudar essa situação, estava completamente perdido sendo manipulado pelas garras do 'perverso' youkai.

O moreno tentava arrancar as amarras elevando sua energia espiritual, porém nem mesmo isso funcionou, os cipós tornaram-se mais grossos crescendo um pouco, limitando ainda mais seus movimentos... Então percebeu, a planta alimentava-se da energia de sua presa, quanto mais a elevasse, mais seria consumida pela planta.

Abriu os olhos, que não sabia dizer quando fechou, vendo o amado em seu intento, brincando com o umbigo já vermelho.

- O... O que... Ahhhh... É isso? Hummm... - Perguntou custosamente entre os gemidos.

O ruivo desceu os lábios apenas um pouco cravando os dentes na pele abaixo do umbigo deixando-a vermelha, ouvindo um grito de prazer e dor, vendo o corpo tentando se contorcer novamente sem sucesso.

- Isso? Ahhh, não conhece? É bondage. Normalmente se usam cordas... Mas sei que com você elas não funcionariam... Por isso os cipós, claro! Banhado com minha energia espiritual. - Disse como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo, sorrindo safadamente em seguida, mantendo o tronco erguido levemente com as mãos dando apoio sobre a cama.

Yusuke sentiu um forte arrepio ao ver o dourado brilho no olhar de seu amado ruivo, realmente parecia ser apenas a Raposa Youko e não o calmo e delicado Minamino.

Novamente sorriu perversamente, guiando o olhar para o sexo do amado, vendo-o inchado e apertado pela roupa preta, sensualmente lambeu o lábio inferior, beijando o local por cima do tecido.

- Ahhhh... - Gemeu alto o moreno, apertando os olhos, sem saber o que fazer. Novamente elevou sua energia, fazendo alguns fios de cabelo entrarem em desalinho, e mais uma vez a planta se fortificou tornando seu abraço ainda mais firme.

Kurama sorriu balançando negativamente a cabeça, como se dissesse que não adiantaria o outro se esforçar porque jamais conseguiria se libertar.

Lentamente o ruivo abriu o zíper da negra veste do outro, deparando-se com o sexo rijo já que não havia roupa íntima, com delicadeza e calma afastou o tecido apenas o suficiente para deixar a ereção completamente livre.

- Hummm... - Gemia instintivamente Urameshi, que mesmo não gostando de ser dominado tinha que admitir... As sensações eram maravilhas!

Delicadamente Kurama segurou a base do órgão rijo, lambendo a ponta em seguida, para então se afastar bruscamente usando de todo seu desejo de vingança, para não tomar o órgão entre os lábios.

- Kurama! - Praguejou Yusuke sentindo um enorme vazio e decepção.

O ruivo sorriu, safadamente.

- Fique tranqüilo, você ainda vai gritar e gemer muito essa noite... - Disse de maneira sarcástica, inclinando o corpo para o lado, levando as mãos para a lateral da cama onde o moreno não poderia ver o que pegaria.

- Hummm... - Gemeu Urameshi, imaginando o que estaria por vir, deixando a cabeça descansar no travesseiro, respirando fundo, completamente resignado.

Kurama ficou ajoelhado mantendo a perna direita do amado entre as suas, viu a expectativa da espera estampada da face amada, e então notou um brilho confuso no olhar castanho.

- O que é isso? - Perguntou Yusuke estranhando os objetos na mão do outro.

O ruivo estava com um anel, aparentemente de silicone, vermelho, na mão direita e na esquerda um pequeno tubo parecendo algum tipo de pomada.

- Observe bem... Quero que veja tudo o que vou fazer com esse corpinho moreno. – Falou safadamente, colocando o anel sobre o abdômen do outro, logo em seguida abrindo o pequeno tubo espalhando o gel transparente na mão esquerda.

Ainda de joelhos tocou com a mão o sexo do parceiro começando da ponta lentamente descendo espalhando o gel por toda a extensão do órgão deliciando-se com as feições prazerosas na face amada.

Yusuke afundou a cabeça no travesseiro fechando fortemente os olhos, perdido nas sensações provindas da mão e do toque suave. Mas de repente...

- Droga Kurama! O que pensa que esta fazendo?- Praguejou novamente Yusuke ao sentir a mão abandonar a carícia.

O ruivo sorriu debruçando-se sobre o corpo mais forte, subindo até a face irritada e corada de desejo.

- Ainda nem comecei! – Afirmou safadamente, tomando os lábios do parceiro, dessa vez com menor fome, acariciando lentamente... Instigando desejo e luxúria, deixando as línguas se tocarem sem pressa.

Novamente se afastou vendo o suplicante e libidinoso olhar do parceiro.

- Kurama... Tira isso. - Pediu puxando o braço direito, olhando para o cipó depois para o amado.

- Não! – A resposta foi rápida e seca causando estranhamento em Urameshi.

Youko Kurama desce, dando leves beijos e lambidas no corpo que se remexia pedindo por mais.

Finalmente alcançou o anel que havia deixando sobre o abdômen, pegando-o com a mão esquerda indo ao órgão ereto de seu consorte. Tomando-o novamente entre os longos dedos ouvindo sussurros e gemidos, sem demora encaixou o elo na base do membro apertando-lhe levemente.

Yusuke desesperou-se, poderia nunca ter visto aquilo, mas sabia o que ele causaria preso daquela forma.

- Pra quê isso? – Perguntou em tom irritado, por pequeno instante ouviu a música que a muito ignorará.

Kurama passou a ponta das unhas da mão esquerda na parte interna da coxa do outro, subindo, arranhando a virilha, o abdômen e o peito, deixando um rubro rastro de se ato, aproximou as faces, levando a boca próxima à orelha direita de Yusuke.

- Sabes bem... O anel não permitira que chegue ao Éden tão facilmente, e o gel tem a mesma função além é claro, de manter meu brinquedinho do jeito que quero por mais tempo. – Afirmou em tom quase sádico, mordendo o lóbulo esquerdo sugando em seguida deixando-o vermelho.

- Hummm... Não... Faz isso... – Pediu incertamente o moreno.

- Esse pedido não me convenceu. – Disse sorrindo ao fitar a face no outro youkai.

Kurama desceu novamente, passando a brincar com os mamilos, dando especial atenção a cada um deles, deixando-os vermelhos e rijos.

Para desespero de Yusuke, novamente o ruivo se afastou levando o corpo para a lateral da cama.

Urameshi já estava cansado, queria tocar e apreciar a pele alva que tanto amava, lentamente foi elevando sua energia, iria acabar com aquela planta e possuir o amante, já não suportava apenas ser tocado e olhar!

Então a raposa voltou ao ângulo de visão do outro, dessa vez trazia um objeto que não reconhecia, havia duas extremidades, em tom de pele rosada, ligada uma a outra por uma mangueira transparente e maleável, uma das pontas lembrava um sino com sua cavidade interna, já a outra era oval parecia que serviria para bombear algo.

- Você logo verá para que serve. – Disse ao notar a dúvida no olhar do outro.

Fez a única coisa que podia, observou. Cada movimento do ruivo eram flagrados pelos atentos olhos castanhos que se surpreenderam ao notar o que ia ser feito.

A ponta com orifício foi encaixada em seu membro rijo, encobrindo a ponta e mais uns quatro centímetros, percebeu que o interior era texturizado lembrando-lhe algo...

- Aaahhhhhh... – Gemeu longamente quando enfim tomou consciência da utilidade do objeto, já que Kurama apertou a parte oval, causando sucção na outra ponta, como se estivessem a sugar-lhe o membro, a lubrificação e a textura interna deixava ainda mais parecido...

- Hummm... - Gemeu novamente.

- Gosta? Espero que sim, pois não terá uma boca de verdade fazendo isso por você hoje! - Kurama falou sadicamente. apertando devagar, prolongando a sucção.

- Ku... Kura... Kurama! – Gemeu o nome amado em toma mais elevado.

Para o ruivo não estava sendo fácil, seu próprio desejo clamava por alívio, mas levaria àquela vingança até o fim, não importaria nem mesmo o seu corpo! Deitou-se parcialmente sobre o corpo bronzeado, deixando espaço para continuar a manipular o objeto. Beijou o pescoço sugando parte da pele com delicadeza.

- Estou até achando que você prefere esse brinquedo... – Falou manhosamente, mordiscando a orelha esquerda.

- NÃO! De jeito algum! Prefiro sua boca! Ahhhhh... – Respondeu afoitamente, a respiração acelerada, a pulsação a mil, o sangue quente com lava incandescente, a face rubra de desejo e a voz inebriada pela luxúria.

- Verdade? Bom... – Falou em tom depravado, apertando a bombinha, acelerando o ritmo e diminuindo em seguida, instigando o desejo do parceiro.

Perdido no mar de delícias, o moreno continuava a elevar sua energia, aquilo estava bom mais poderia estar melhor! O ruivo tão concentrado em manter o que fazia não percebia as alterações no outro.

- Pede... Pede por mim. Quem sabe você tenha... – Provocou o ruivo, mordendo o lábio inferior de Urameshi.

Não obteve uma resposta, apenas gemidos. Viu os olhos castanhos se fechando e a cabeça pendeu para trás, afundando-se no travesseiro.

- Diz que me quer... - Falou apertando a bombinha com vontade, parando em seguida.

- Aaaahhhhhh... Por tudo o que é mais sagrado! Kurama eu quero devorar todo esse seu corpo, ME SOLTA! – Disse em desespero, gritando a parte final, elevando ainda mais sua energia, percebendo o cipó se fortalecer.

- Quer? – Perguntou, cerrando felinamente as esmeraldas, aproximando os lábios do lóbulo esquerdo.

- Pois não terá! – Afirmou, afastando-se enquanto continuava a manipular a bombinha.

Bruscamente parou, retirando o objeto do órgão do parceiro, jogando para o lado.

- Ahh – Gemeu baixinho e desapontado o moreno.

Kurama olhou para os lados, procurando o próximo brinquedo, mas não o encontrava, então levantou, para desespero do outro, que quase gritou o nome do parceiro. Kurama afastou-se indo em direção ao rádio, pois lá havia deixado outras coisas...

Yusuke aproveitou para elevar ainda mais sua energia, já não controlava seus limites, era com se não controlasse o desejo desenfreado de seu corpo, os fios de seu cabelo moviam-se em desalinho, o corpo ardia especialmente no peito e nos braços a sensação era como se seu lado youkai estivesse a tomar conta de todo seu corpo, e mais forte ficava a cada instante.

Kurama sorriu ao notar que sua música favorita de toda a trilha que havia escolhido enfim começava, no entanto, outra coisa lhe chamou atenção.

Da cama vinha uma agressiva energia. Voltou o olhar para o local vendo os negros lençóis em leve movimento devido a corrente de ar, sua planta engrossando e rachando devido ao nível elevado de energia que absorvia, sabia que ela não suportaria muito, mas jamais imaginará que o parceiro chegaria àquele ponto!

Temeroso, o ruivo deu um passo para trás. Enfim a planta se partiu espalhando seus destroços pelo quarto. Em seguida Urameshi ergueu o tronco vem o amado temeroso a lhe encarar.

A música começou a tocar, o vocalista soa sombrio e sensual, o moreno então se levanta começando a caminhar em direção ao ruivo, que recuava. O olhar de Yusuke era como de um predador. Com rapidez, retirou o anel peniano, mandando-o longe, aproximando-se mais de seu tão 'cruel' namorado.

"_Eu não esperava por isso!"._ Kurama dizia em pensamento.

"_Youkai... Tenho que usar minha forma também!_". Deduziu, fechando os olhos para se concentrar e elevar sua energia.

Não teve tempo, foi prensado contra a parede, abrindo os olhos vendo a tatuada face amada com seu olhar carregado em desejo lascivo, o pescoço, o peito e os braços do moreno continham aquelas marcas... A herança de Raizen, sinal de nível máximo de poder.

- Y... Yu... Yusuke... – Gaguejou, temendo por sua saúde física.

- Hummm... Prefiro esse corpinho delicado... – Falou e, em movimentos rápidos, virou Kurama, mantendo-o de costas para si, empresando-o na parede, apertando seu desejo contra as nádegas firmes do parceiro.

- Ahhhh... - Gemeu de susto e êxtase, o ruivo. Seu corpo ardia e pedia por alívio e embora a perspectiva fosse dolorida, afinal não esperava que Yusuke viesse com cuidado depois de tudo, ela era tentadora.

O ruivo tentou mover os braços que prontamente foram seguros pelas mãos de Urameshi que forçou mais uma vez o membro contra o parceiro ainda sobre a roupa.

- Agora é minha vez... – Murmurou o moreno, mordendo a orelha direita do parceiro.

Yusuke, usando apenas a mão esquerda, segurou ambas as mãos do outro sobre a cabeça, prendendo-o pelos pulsos. A esquerda levou até o colete segurando pela gola e, em único puxão, fez com que ele se rasgasse e deixasse o dorso alvo completamente nu.

Com a mão livre, o moreno foi acariciando com força a pele branquinha, deixando marcas de seus dedos. Finalmente chegou a nádega direita apertando-a para sentir o músculo firme, porém macio. A mão caminhou para frente, indo ao sexo rijo oculto pela roupa apertada, começando a acariciá-lo com vigor, mas em seu íntimo tomando cuidado para não exagerar.

- Ahhhhh... Urameshi... Hummm... - Gemeu o ruivo, fechando os olhos, deixando a cabeça pender para trás, inebriado pelo desejo e prazer presentes no momento.

Yusuke começou a beijar o pescoço alvo, mordendo e sugando a pele que possuiu um delicioso aroma de rosas, a mão esquerda desabotoa o short, começando a descer o zíper que só notou quando tocou, antes nada parecia existir ali. Guiou os dedos para dentro da veste notando que era a única que o outro usava, acariciou o membro rijo liberando-o, masturbando devagar, soltando logo em seguida.

- Ahhhh! - Murmurou o ruivo em protesto, colando a testa na parede, tentando controlar a respiração entrecortada e acelerada.

- Não se preocupe... Não tenho paciência para te torturar... – O moreno disse em resposta ao ouvido direito do amante, mordendo levemente o local.

Usando a mão esquerda, Yusuke começou a retirar o short, porém a proximidade dos corpos impedia que a removesse completamente, então soltou as mãos do outro percorrendo o dorso alvo com beijos rápidos. Desceu até ficar de joelhos com as belas nádegas amadas diante de seus olhos, não resistiu e mordeu a esquerda, sentindo o corpo delicado estremecer.

Queria ver o corpinho lindo completamente nu, por isso desabotoou as botas, retirando-as, em seguida puxou o short, deliciando-se com a bela imagem do ruivo de costas, os cabelos em desalinho caindo em bonita cascata vermelha e o perfil de olhos cerrados, lábios entreabertos e respiração acelerada.

- Lindo! - Afirmou o moreno em tom quase depravado, lambendo os lábios.

Yusuke pegou a mão esquerda do parceiro puxando-o para baixo, virando-o para si, enquanto descia, para poder contemplar as esmeraldas que tanto amava. Enfim tomou os lábios rosados e tenros, entrelaçando os dedos nos rubros fios, segurando com firmeza, aproveitando o momento para sentar, porém sem levar o outro.

Kurama olhou para o parceiro. Os olhos castanhos brilhavam em desejo e luxúria, mordeu o lábio inferior ao compreender o que aquele gesto significava, estranhamente o moreno estava mais calmo e delicado do que imaginara e agradecia mentalmente por isso.

O ruivo então abraçou o corpo mais forte, levantado a perna direita depois à esquerda para envolver a cintura morena, começando a descer, guiando a pequena entrado para o rijo membro do outro, logo sentindo-o pressionar e enfim a penetrar.

Novamente Urameshi tomou os lábios do amado, segurando-o pela cintura puxando para baixo, sabia que era dolorido, mas na atual situação não conseguiria se dar ao luxo de esperar.

A invasão era dolorida, Minamino segurava para não deixar as lágrimas correrem, mas desejava acima de tudo ter seu amado dentro de si. Forçou o corpo para baixo em único movimento, completando a penetração que antes estava pela metade.

- Ahhhhhhh... Kurama! - Yusuke gemeu alto de prazer, deixando a cabeça cair para trás, fechando os olhos, segurando o máximo que pôde para não gozar ao sentir seu membro comprimido tão abruptamente.

- Ahhhhh! - Kurama também gemeu, misturando dor e prazer em sua voz, fechando os olhos e abraçando o corpo mais forte com maior avidez.

Após breves segundos, Yusuke voltou-se a seu amado, vendo na face delicada a mistura das sensações, amava ver o ruivo gemendo e antes que ele voltasse a lhe fitar, fez o primeiro movimento, sentindo o interior quente apertar-lhe mais um pouco causando ainda mais prazer.

- Hummm...- Kurama gemeu, começando a mover-se no mesmo ritmo que o outro já impunha, ao longe ouvia a música tocando agressiva e peculiar dando embalo ao ato sórdido de amor.

Os corpos se moviam em sincronia, as vozes gemiam em canto libidinoso, a guitarra soava e a sinistra voz cantava quase sendo obsoleta e sobreposta pelos amantes que gemiam palavras desconexas.

Gemidos, sussurros, nomes ditos em tom rouco e inebriado, sons das paixões, corpos se tocando com desejo, em ritmo cada vez mais acelerado enquanto o tom subia e o prazer aumentava.

Yusuke sabia que não agüentaria por muito tempo devido à tortura, então segurou o membro rijo do parceiro que roçava em seu abdômen, começando a masturbá-lo no mesmo ritmo em que o ruivo subia e descia em sua ereção.

Kurama gemeu alto ao sentir os dedos lhe envolvendo com tanta força, acelerando o ritmo, querendo dar o paraíso para o homem que amava, enquanto já sentia a proximidade dele para si mesmo. Nem mesmo pensava que estava ali para ter sua vingança, tudo o que importava era Yusuke e o prazer que desejava que ele sentisse naquele momento.

O moreno começou a sentir correntes elétricas percorrendo seu corpo, intensificou os movimentos no órgão do amado desejando que juntos fosse ao Éden.

O membro dentro de si e a mão que acariciava tão intensamente eram demais para suportar. Uma forte corrente elétrica transpassou, tal como um raio a coluna vertebral do ruivo de maneira avassaladora, turvando todos os sentidos e a consciência elevando ao estado que apenas sentiu o prazer inigualável e supremo, derramando seu sêmen na mão do amado, jogando o corpo para trás, gemendo alto o nome de Yusuke.

Sentir o outro se contraindo e gemendo seu nome foi o máximo que pôde suportar, os sentidos desapareceram, os sons e as formas nada significavam, o breve momento que separava o etéreo do mortal e elevando a consciência àquele momento único em que só há prazer, o Nirvana onde os amantes se tornam um e o mundo se cala perante a prova do verdadeiro amor, enfim derramou a prova no interior do amado, deixando o corpo cair para trás lentamente trazendo consigo o corpo alvo do ruivo, para aconchegá-lo em seu peito.

Silêncio, apenas o som as respirações o quebrava. Os corpos suados a cansados deixavam se ficar em comunhão sem pensar ou dizer, apenas aproveitando o momento de paz deixando que aos poucos a energia voltasse aos corpos cansados, não se importando de estarem no chão.

Um tempo longo se passou, a música a muito terminara as respirações já estavam normais, então Yusuke resolver falar.

- Kurama. - Chamou pelo outro em tom calmo.

- Diga.- Respondeu levantando o rosto para encarar o parceiro.

Yusuke sorriu peralta...

- Quando você quiser se vingar novamente sinta-se à vontade...

Fim.

* * *

_**Nota Da autora:**_

Feliz Natal, June! Acho que o fic não era bem o que você queria, mas foi a única coisa que essa mente insana conseguiu criar.

Um Feliz Natal para toda família Insana e a todos que lerem esse fic!

E o Português foi salvo pela Yume-chan! Obrigadadinha amiga pela ajuda com a betagem!

**Aiko Hosokawa**

**25/12/2005 16:25 PM**


End file.
